Shooting In The Dark
by Ennee Gray
Summary: JUMPER, movie verse. Ten songs. Ten drabbles. Written in first person. No lyrics. Slashy.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Jumper or anything associated with it. Not mine. I don't own the songs either.

**A/N: **This is the thingie that you're supposed to do when you get bored. Take ten songs, shuffle, listen and write while listening. I've never written anything substantial in such short time frame before and I'm not sure of the worth of this ... creation. So read at your own risk.

* * *

_**Shooting In The Dark.**_

_Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood_

I prefer sunrise. Sunset is kind of depressing, don't you think so? Sunset symbolizes all the things I detest. Sweet and cheesy romance – I guess that's because I can't have it. And the end. The end of a day, of a life, of a chance. I hate being left with no options. There always got to be a way. Besides I hate dark. There are shapes in the dark and you never know whether they are friend or enemy. The shadow of my closet never hurt me but a strange shape by windowsill murdered my parents. Shadows are weird like that. I like it better when it's light. Everything is simpler and easier then and easy is fine with me.

_In My Time Of Dying by Three Days Grace_

That son of a bitch. I'll kill him. Or better. I'll jump him in Etna, I heard she's just waiting for a guest. I'll feed him to the sharks or better I'll leave him for rat food in some New York tunnel. How dare that complete and utter moronic waste of space push ahead of me in the queue?

_Beautiful Life by Ace of Base_

I love driving. The wind in my face, sunlight in the review mirror, the ultimate freedom and blushing chicks. Who am I bullshiting? I love the danger, I love that I have to concentrate and be at the top of my game every second cause when I'm driving in the opposite lane with 100 miles per hour I pretty much feel like I'm at the top of the world or better considering that I've been at the top of the world and it found it to be cold, windy and lacking oxygen.

_Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper_

I love going to cinema alone. Like a normal person, actually buying a ticket. I usually take popcorn, coke and maybe some candy. I always take a seat on the far left side and as far as possible from everyone else. That gives me perfect view of the place and solitude which I actually enjoy from time to time. After the movie I try to recognize as many of the places as possible and visit them. It's like a game to me, a hobby if you will. At times like these there's more to life than hunting Paladins. At times like these I actually feel alive.

_Discovery Channel by Bloodhound Gang_

I believe in love, you know. Rather strange considering how jaded, broken and unusable I am in overall. I believe that there's somebody for everyone. I've traveled the world yet I've not met that person. Ironically, there are so many people that don't travel outside their own countries in their lifetimes yet they manage to find their partners but I who has the whole world…

_Grab A Hold by Cyndi Lauper_

He's frustrating. And idiotic. Honestly, I don't think I've ever met a person so lacking in observation skills, overall common sense and self preservation. I'd like to hit him but the moron will never see it coming and certainly won't take the lesson to the heart. Maybe I should kiss him?

_A Little Piece Of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold_

I don't like tea. Actually, I have never been able to drink the damn thing. I can't imagine how people can drink it hot and a lot. It's just – ehh. Weird, huh? With me being English and all. Let me tell you one thing, if I had been in Boston at the time they dumped all that tea in the harbor? I would have helped and cheered like madman. Maybe I am mad but that shouldn't make my cheering less heartfelt. I'm being honest and open and all that shit that psychotherapists encourage people like me to do – appreciate it, 'cause this ain't gonna happen often.

_What If God Was One Of Us by Alanis Morissette_

I am at the top of the world. I can be anywhere at anytime. I can do anything I desire and there's not a thing anyone can do about it. I am like the wind, I cannot be captured. I can be used, though – just like the wind. I do not belong with people – I am special but that's just another word for 'freak'. I own the world yet I am not free. I can never be free. I am labeled like a barn animal. I am tied to the world because the world is my limit and I can go no further. I feel caged.

_Simple Together by Alanis Morissette_

I knew a jumper once. Actually, I've known quite a few jumpers and usually I am the first one they've met. They all seem to pop in and out of my life and sometimes I feel like a train station. I've never been to train station. Not properly. I have never sat for hours of no end just waiting for a train to take me home. I've never had to sleep in the station just so I wouldn't miss the train or because I missed the last one. I wonder why. Could it be not because of my ability to jump but because I have no home? I have lair, that's true. It's not home, though. Besides which train goes to the middle of the Sahara desert? They say – home is where the heart is. What if I'm not sure if I have a heart? Or if I don't know where I left it? I jump all around the world I don't remember anymore where and when I went.

_I Like To Move It by Jock Jams_

I guess I'm a little bit violent. Punch, duck, twist, kick, turn and all over again. I mix the order once in a while so that I don't become too predictable but – honestly, in a fight that goes on only for some five minutes it is quite hard to get predictable. My fun is soon spoiled as the other one finally found his shiny electric toy again signaling that it's my due to move on while I have my skin intact. I jump circles around them for a while before managing to knock them out. Honestly, some people have no idea what a good fun is.


End file.
